More Than Friends
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: While on a double date, Matt and the other couple have to wait for Matt's lover. So Matt decides to tell them the story on how they became a couple. Warning: fluff, mild Boys Love,... the usual. MattXMello, MelloXoc, LXLight


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners. Except my OC, Robin.

AN: This is my first Death Note fanfic, this is AU, and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm just trying to improve my writing. I hope you enjoy this fic!

"Mello!" I yelled at my best friend. "What is it, Matt?" The blonde asked, the sound of his voice coming from our shared bedroom. We were best friends since I arrived at the orphanage. You see, My parents died in a car accident and Mello's mother couldn't raise Mello on her own, since his dad left his mother. We've both been very young when we arrived at Wammy's so we couldn't really remember our parents well. However we had each other and that was all we needed those days.

"Matt!" Mello called again, becoming slightly annoyed he was being ignored. "Oh, I'm sorry Mells, I zoned out." Mello frowned at the nickname I gave him and sighed. "What did you want to tell me? You sounded rather impatient." I looked up at Mello and gave him a small smile. "It doesn't matter; never mind." Mello groaned, he hated when I did this: first make him interested and then disappoint him by not telling.

"Why not, are you afraid or something?" Mello teased and for once it seemed like I cared. Mello's smirk disappeared and a frown came in it's place. "Come on Matt tell me, I promise I won't laugh." I looked up shocked and asked. "Are you telling the truth?" "Of course I am, now tell me!" Mello chuckled and looked at me, his best friend. "Would you like to date me. I really like you, Mello." I awkwardly said and looked at the floor.

Mello was speechless and shocked, his best friend liked him in a loving way. "Uh, Matt. I don't think I'm ready to be in a long, steady relationship. Well let us make a deal, when we are in our mid-twenties, in about ten years, I am willing to date you, if you still feel this way, of course." Mello explained and I understood it. "So in about ten years, you would date me." I said after I thought it over. "Well, only if you're willing to go through with it and we're both single." I nodded, I would wait, wait for Mello.

_"So that's how it started. Well it was kind of expected, but you're the one to ask him. You're really a brave one." The person sitting across Matt said and grinned. Matt himself continued with his story._

And then it happened, three years later. We were about eighteen and seventeen. Mello met a girl, Robin. She was a real beauty, her long brown hair and hazel eyes. I would be no match to her. And she knew, she knew I loved Mello. She wasn't mean or anything. One night she asked me to take a walk with her, then she asked me. "Do you have feelings for Mello?" She didn't sound hurt or angry, she was just curious. "Yes, I do." I answered her and we talked about some more things, I can't remember them all.

By the end of our walk, we went back inside. But before she opened the door she said one more thing. "I'm sorry, Matt." A few days later, Mello called me and told me he was going to move with her to America.

I was devastated, to say at least. I dedicated my life to video games since then. I loved them already, but they made me forget all about the real world. The goals in the games became my goals in real life, I ate junk food and I smoked. That's a habit I still have now.

_Matt grimaced and took a sip of his drink and he looked at the people in front of him. "Should I continue the story." They almost immediately said: "yes."_

So I was a real mess for about two years. I was twenty then. I moved out of the Wammy's house a long time ago. I owned a small room in a flat, it wasn't big and the ground was littered with boxes and junk. I never cleaned and my hygiene wasn't the best. But I had no reason to go outside. Life, living and having a social life had no meaning to me, I didn't care for them. I never cared for them much in my life eitherway.

Then one certain day, I got a letter. It was from my former classmate and maybe even my friend, Near. He had a security company, well his company sold security systems to other companies. And to make the people of the companies notice their lack of a good security system they needed someone who was good with computers. They needed a hacker, me.

I agreed working with them, even knowing Mello despised him. I didn't mind working with him. It was also something that kept my mind of things. I grew quite popular and people inside the company respected me, well my work. They never even saw my face.

I quite liked doing my job, just the satisfaction of hacking into a system, sometimes of such big company's. I was like some kind of drug, I always asked Near for more work and when he didn't have work for me, I played my games. And the money I got from doing it was also worth the work.

_"And was all that suffering really Mello's fault?" He asked. "Of course not, just because I was a little depressed at that time didn't mean it was all Mello's fault." Matt explained, they both gave him 'are-you-sure'-looks. Matt sighed. "I'll explain it in a minute."_

With the money I got, I bought more games, and payed the rent. I really didn't need anymore in my life. And the cause of my depression, I was alone. That much isn't really Mello's fault. I could have easily made new friends or met someone new, but I didn't. I'm not like Mello, I never was. He was kind of my idol, a little bit. I was absolutely trilled when he first became my roommate in Wammy's, and I was so glad when he didn't dislike me. But that is a story for another time.

Near, the observant person he was, saw right through me the first time I actually entered the building, that was three years after I started working there. He saw straight into me, I washed myself and I went to bed early the night before and I dressed properly, well if you say blue jeans, a striped T-shirt and my orange-tinted goggles are proper. But Near knows me enough to know I want to be comfortable in my own clothes. He told me to go on a vacation and threw me out of the building when I told him to stop joking around.

I didn't know where to go. I planned on going back to my apartment but when I came there my luggage stood outside the door and when I tried to open the door I saw they changed the door locks. I kicked the door in frustration, I couldn't believe Near did that to me. I didn't knew were to go now so just went back to Near's company. When I finally could go back in, Near casually walked outside. "Near!" I yelled. He looked up and smirked. "So I guess you noticed the change of locks in your apartment. Don't worry, I've got the keys but I'm not going to give them to you, ...yet." His dark eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I'm not here to steal them, I just don't have any idea were to go to." And so I asked him for help. And that's how I came back in contact with L, our mentor and idol at Wammy's. He was actually here in Japan at the time. Living with his friend, co-worker Light Yagami. They both worked for Light's father, still L had a higher ranking than Light, since he was working there longer. I sheepishly knocked on the door of the small but cozy house. A young man with brown hair and maroon-colored eyes suspiciously looked at me"Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Matt, I'm a... friend of L." I actually didn't know who I was to L. Still I thought L cared enough for me.

The man, named Light, invited me in after realizing I was no threat to him and asked if I wanted some coffee. I nodded and he made some coffee for me and himself. "So what brings you here of all places?" Light asked. "Well, I work in a company of a friend of mine and L. He gave me some time of and told me to go here, since it's been a while since I last seen L. So I decided to come here. I hope I don't bother you too much." Matt explained all the while Light nodded and he said. "No you're no bother at all. You're quite calm unlike other people I know, _Misa_. And when you mean a long time, how long had it actually been since you last saw L?" Light came towards to couch with two mugs in his hands and sat down. "Wait, let me think, the last time... was when I was fourteen, I think. And now I'm twenty-three." "Wow, you haven't seen him for almost ten years. That's quite long." Ten years, almost ten years past since I made that deal with Mello. It was almost time, I was still heads-over-heels in love with Mello, but the other deal:'If we're both single.' I thought Mello and Robin were still together, well I probably would have heard something from him if it wasn't.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the front door slamming open and shut. "Misa, I'm telling you, you shouldn't bother Light now. He's probably busy right now." I heard a worried voice say. "Well, I get to decide when I want to see my Light, and I want to see him now." another voice said. "Matsuda, Misa. It's alright to come in. Actually, I have another guest." We heard a squeal and then say a very energetic person hugging Light, I could see he was obviously bothered by her openly display of affection and the other guy, Matsuda coughed. "Well, I guess I'm off then, bye Light." He walked back in the hallway and opened the door, there I heard him talking to someone.

"Hello, Light. Were are you?" The familiar voice of L, rang through the house and his face came in sight. "Ah, there you are." There was obvious amusement in his voice and then he looked at me. "Oh, who do we have here. Matt, you haven't changed a lot. How are you?" L's voice cold but not mean, speaking to me. "Oh, I'm working for Near, but he gave me a few days off." L's eyebrow shot up in mild surprise and said. "Oh, normally he wouldn't do that unless someone was sick and it would be contagious. Is there maybe something on your mind, Matt?" L, just like Near, saw right through him. "Mello, perhaps?" How did he do it? "What, why would Mello be on my mind." I decided to play dumb, bad idea, very bad idea.

"Matt, I've been around you kids long enough to know you. You always were by his side, so obviously when he would go away you would, 1; follow him around like a little dog, or 2; You wouldn't be able to, because of someone holding you back, Mello's lover perhaps?" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and looked down ashamed. "That's not tru-" I started. "Being in love with someone isn't something to be ashamed of. It won't be easy, definitely not with Mello, but you should at least try." L ended his speech and patted on my back.

_"I felt a lot like a teenager again because of L. It was definitely embarrassing, it was like being scold, only worse; getting love advice." Matt explained. The people on the other side of the table grinned, for their own reasons._

Misa and Light listened in on L's speech and Light added. "Really Matt, You really should listen to L, he's right for the most times. However I'm not the one who gave that person a heart attack, he got it from Misa's loud screaming." L chuckled a bit but hid it in a cough. But Light noticed and gave L a nasty look and hit him on the shoulder and then they started their small battle.

I felt a small pat against my shoulder and looked next to me to see Misa sitting next to me. "Well, tell me everything about this Mello!" I blushed a little and told her a lot about Mells. At the end she squealed and said "That's so sweet, even though there are some weird habits he has, you still love him. That's what I call love." For the third time that night I blushed cherry red. It still surprised me nobody found it weird.

_"So, what happened next?" curious eyes waited for Matt to continue his story, this was really getting somewhere. Maybe he should write a book about it and publish it._

At the end of the night L and Light invited me to stay. And since I was too tired to argue with them, I let them lead me to a spare room. I fell asleep as soon as my back hit the bed. The next morning I woke up to the smell of freshly baked eggs and bacon. I walked downstairs and paused in the doorway of the kitchen. L was hugging Light from behind and kissed his temple, cheek, jaw and going down to kiss his neck. Light moaned quietly and L hugged him even closer, then he released him. "Are you enjoying the show, Matt?" L asked without turning towards me. I saw Light looking down and blushing a violent red. I walked in and sat down at the table.

"It's really no problem Light, don't worry about it." I said grinning. "Oh, it hurt his pride alright. It made him lose the game we've been playing. And we both hate losing." L smiled and pecked Light lightly on his cheek, causing Light to give L the death glare while still blushing slightly.

"L, do you have an idea how to contact Mello?" L thought for a bit and then a small smile tugged at his lips. "yes, I think I do. I guess you're asking this because your last phone broke and you didn't have his number so you also couldn't give him your new number." L was again totally correct and I despised L for being so good at figuring things out.

"Well, I don't really know his phone number, however maybe we could figure out where he lives." L said, Light nodded, but I didn't really trust it. "L, he lives somewhere in America. How should we be able to find him?" L's eyes widened and he said. "Didn't you hear, he moved back to Japan a few months ago. Well Watari heard it from someone I don't really know personally, he told me and I told Near. I would've guessed he told you." L sounded quite relaxed while I was figuring things out. Why did he come back?

_"I wanted to hit Near in the face, I couldn't believe he never told me." Matt explained, "I think he has some of L's sadism in him." Matt grinned and looked at his company, they both raised one eyebrow at him._

We worked together and eventually found the house Mello lived in. I was damn tired and for relaxation, I played some games. Light found his house and scribbled the address on a paper. Then he stole the game out of my hands and pushed me out of the front door. He obviously knew I would be nervous to see Mello and maybe even chicken out so he said. "You aren't allowed to come back unless you spoke to him." and then in a whisper. "I don't know this Mello, but... good luck."

_"I was really glad Light said that right then, because maybe if he didn't said it. I never gone to see Mello." Matt said and he looked up. "Well, that's Light for you. Always pretending not to care, but actually he really does care." One of them said, the other one just rolled his eyes. _

I stepped inside my red car, and drove to were Mello lived. When I finally arrived in that city, it was already quite late. However I still drove towards his house and when on the front porch, I ran up to his door. I knocked and..."

_"And, and... come on, Matt. We want to know. It's getting quite exciting." One said. "Well, you are quite impatient, I'm just building up the tension." Matt retorted and smiled._

So, I knocked but nobody opened the door. He probably had something to do. I searched for a hotel nearby and stayed there for the night. The next morning I got a text from Light and L asking me if I saw him yet. I answered 'no.' and walked back to Mello's house, it wasn't that far from the hotel and I needed a bit of fresh air. I came back to his house and without much thinking, knocked on the door again.

"Wait, I'll be there in a second." I heard a muffled voice yell. I recognized it as Mello's voice even though it changed a lot during puberty. The door swung open and my eyes widened. Mello didn't look like the fourteen years old teenager I knew. He looked handsome, his blond hair wasn't that neatly cut anymore. And his eyes looked dangerous. He also had a small scar on the left side of his face. "... Matt." He said and invited me in. The house was organized and neatly decorated.

"Well, my friend. What brings you here?" Mello asked and sat down on the couch he wore leather pants and a tight fitting, black shirt. Mello caught me staring at him and shot me a grin. "I'm here to tell you that... " I could tell him now, I didn't even know if he still dated Robin. "Uh, are you still dating Robin?" I asked and a sad look clouded his eyes. "No, she broke up with me a few months ago." So that's why he came back to Japan. Mello continued, "It wasn't like we broke up with a fight, no definitely not that. But we both knew it wasn't working. She had a full-time job and I was also quite busy, but at a different time, so we almost never saw each other."

_"I was very confused at that time, I was happy Mello was single, but I was also sad that he had to go through that." Matt said, and the people sitting opposite of him, nodded in understanding. "Didn't that just mean you loved him?"_

"I'm so sorry for you." I said it but, not with much emotion in it. "No worries, but seriously you didn't answer my question, what brings you here?" I had to tell him, I had to tell him now, before it was too late. "Do you remember the promise we made back at Wammy's?" I asked, if he didn't know I was just going to drop it. Then it obviously didn't mean that much to him as it did to me. "A promise we made at Wammy's..." Mello was trying to remember but it seemed like he didn't remember. "It doesn't matter, never mind." I cursed myself for using the exact same line I did ten years ago. Mello hid a smile from me, but I could catch it slightly.

"Could it probably be something we said ten years ago?" Mello asked. "It could be." I decided to act a bit secretive. "Was it important for both of our future lives?" "It might be." Mello grinned and asked. "Did it have something to do with relationships?" Mello was now just playing with me, and he knew that I knew that he knew. I smiled and nodded. "What if I say yes?" He teased, "Well," I said, "then you're stuck with me." "Gladly." he said and hugged me.

_"He hugged you, he didn't kiss you." Matt smiled. "Well Light, I don't know about you and L, but Mello and I have been best friends for almost all our lives so it would be weird if we gone too fast." Light frowned and L grabbed Light's hand in his. "Yes Light, you must know not everyone is so energetic in bed as you." L teased and Light pulled his hand out of L's grip. Light wanted to change the subject and asked. "When is Mello going to come?" "Well, Mells said he would be here in thirty minutes but in that timeI told you guys our story, so he'd be here in a minute." Light and L smiled at the nickname Matt gave Mello and Matt looked outside waiting for his lover. "Well, something did happen afterwards, didn't it?" Light asked. Matt's story wasn't quite done yet._

After that I stayed with him for the rest of the day and after a few weeks we decided I move in with him and we moved all of my stuff. It was strange at first, we lived together again. We had to live with each other's habits. Mello orders me around when he needs his chocolate. And he can be very aggressive and emotional. But that's why I love him. And he gets angry a lot when I ignore him while playing my video games. He threw me out for the whole day when he found out I worked for Near. But by the end of the day we always make up. And oh, he's the best kisser ever.

_Matt explained, Light and L snickered and looked right above Matt, but just so Matt wouldn't really notice. "Who's the best kisser ever, Matt?" Matt heard a voice behind him and whipped his head around to come face to face with Mello._

_"Oh hi, Mello. How long have you been standing here?" Matt nervously said, Mello could be very scary when angry. However Mello didn't seem that angry, just slightly amused. "I've been here not that long but I know who you're talking about..." Mello sat down; looked straight at Matt and pointed at himself._

_Matt smiled and said. "You know me so well, Mello." "That's what I'm here for." Mello retorted, not noticing, or maybe he did knew, what his words did to Matt. It made Matt's heart beat just a bit faster and a huge smile was plastered on his face._

_"Now, who owns this place, because I want to order!" Mello said a little louder than necessary. Oh, that was his Mello, and the only one who could really calm Mello down was his Matt._

END

Tell me what you think with a review, it really helps me!


End file.
